Past and Present
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Dean X Reader - You are with Sam when he get attacked at the bunker . You are both reeling from the thought of losing Dean. But something happens that bring both the past and the present colliding together.


**Dean X reader -You are with Sam when he get attacked at the bunker . You are both reeling from the thought of losing Dean. But something happens that bring both the past and the present colliding together.**

You were still outside the bunker when you heard the gun shots . Sam had gone inside neither one of you speaking much lost in your own thoughts. You thoughts were to the events of the last couple hours . How you had some how saved the world by taking care of the darkness but in the process you lost Dean.

You were leaning on the car lost in your thoughts and in your pain when the gun shot rang out . Every instinct you had kicked in and you were pulling out your weapon and running into the bunk.  
Gun raised you made your way down the stairs you saw Sam laying on the floor holding his leg then you saw the blond woman standing over him gun pointed at him. You took you shot hitting her in her shoulder she cried out in pain dropping her gun .  
You ran down the rest of the stairs at the same time Sam kicked out with his good leg knocking her backwards. "Sam " you cried running over to him ."I am ok she got me in my leg I will survive " he said You looked up excepting to see the women on the floor. But she was gone.  
" Damn where did she go .?" You said looking around. Not seeing her you turned your full attention to Sam "let's get a look at that leg you said.

45 minutes and a whole lot of stitches later You had gotten the bleeding to stop and Sam cleaned up he was currently sitting in one if the chairs in the library nursing a beer. "Who the hell was that woman and why did she shoot you " you asked .

" honestly I have no idea I had just come inside trying to decided what to do.. And she pop out of no where giving me no name just told me to shut up and then when I try to bluff my way out of the situation she shot me ."crazy witch" you mumble as you flopped down in the chair across from Sam. "are you ok ?" you asked he didn't look at you just nodded and stared down at his beer.  
"just a lot to take in and process " he said. You nodded knowing what he meant . Saving the world had been the main goal and yes you both knew the price it was going to take to do it. But what neither one of you realized was the impact it was having on each of you.  
For Sam it was the lost of a brother his bestfriend . For you it was a lover ..someone that held your heart . Someone you knew you would never get over . You sigh and pushed back the tears you still haven't let yourself cry you wanted to wait till you were alone to break down.  
"well it been a long day and we should get some rest especially you with that leg " you said standing up you helped him into his room and wish him a goodnight and headed towards you room, you stop in front of the close door that when the tears hit you, this was the first night of many night since you had gotten together with Dean that you will be sleeping alone.  
You were almost afraid to go in to see his stuff laying around just waiting for him to come home. But he wasn't coming home he would never come home, you started sobbing and pushed your way into the room closings the door and not bothering to turn on the lights you collapsed on his side of the bed and buried your face into his pillow still able to smell him on it you cried harder . You cried until you had nothing left and passed out both mentally and physically exhausted .

The next morning came with a splitting headset and a urge to never leave the bed again. But you knew that wasn't possible . So you dragged yourself out of bed and grab some clean clothes and headed to the showers. The cool water help you wake up a little more ands not feel so crappy. The headache would go away with some coffee and a good breakfast.  
So you climbed out of the shower and got dress in a pair black lounge pants and a old oversized t-shirt cause you had no intention on leaving the bunker today. You walked into the kitchen your first mission was to get coffee going. " morning " Sam walked in slowly limping on his good leg .  
" what are you doin up ?" I could have brought you anything you need " you said helping him settled down in on of the chairs at the table. " I couldn't stay in bed anymore I have been up for a couple hours now." he replied.  
You pour him a cup of coffee and fixed it the way he like it before handing it to him " did you get any sleep ?" you asked " a little but kept having these weird dreams" he said taking your own cup you sat down across from him " what about ? "you asked he shrugged  
" mainly about Dean and weirdly about my mom I haven't dreamt about her in a long time " he said. Your heart broke for him Dean was the only family he had left and now he was gone " " I am sorry Sam " you said as you reached out took his hand into yours and gave it a squeeze." he return the squeeze with one of his own and a small smile. " well what sounds good for breakfast I am cooking " you asked standing up.

You guys were in the middle of eating when you both heard the door to the bunker open. You both went on high alert .Sam stood up trying to walk but he didn't get very far ." stay there " you told him. You grab a knife from the drawer. You heard voices as they were walking down the stairs. It was two people. Sam came up beside you with his own knife  
." I told you to stay back" you said softly " I can't let you go alone "he said " what if that women came back with some friends ." he said . You were going to respond when suddenly "Sammy ,Y/N" you both froze at the sound of your names .  
You shared a look at Sam who looked as puzzled as you felt. Slowly you made your way into the library prepared for anything . But what greeted you was something you never would have excepted . There standing before you was Dean ..  
He was alive and in one piece and grinning at you and Sam who you knew was probably just as shocked as you were . "Dean .. You said softly like if you were to loud the he would disappear. His grin deepened " hey baby "he said walking up to you .  
You were still to shocked to move as he stop in front of you only inches from you. Your heart was racing heard in your chest . "you looked like you have seen a ghost. " he said as he reached up and cupped your face with his hands. The moment he touched you seemed to break you.  
Tears filled your eyes and spilled over on to your cheeks . "Oh baby girl don't cry.. Not over me " he said as he leaned down and kissed you softly. You grab onto him hungrily. Responding to his kiss. " god I have missed you I thought you were dead. " you said burying your face in his neck.  
" I know I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner .. Things happened" he said you pulled back " what happen" you asked "long story that I will get to later" he replied but there is someone that I want you to meet " he said pulling away but keeping your hand in his.  
"that when you noticed another person in the room. A women in a long white nightgown Sam was standing in front her his face pale he looked liked he was in shock. The woman was starting up Sam with tears in her eyes " who is she ?" you asked. " that is my mother " he replied

"your mother ?" the one who died when you were just a kid " you asked . He nodded "I know it sounds crazy but it is really her I have tested her all the way I know of " he said. Sam who had been hugging his mom finally turn to dean. Fresh tears Rollin down his face and without saying a word he limped over to his brother  
" Sammy what happen to your leg ?" dean asked Sam didn't answer he just pulled Dean into a hug. You watched the brothers hug tears springing up in your eyes . You happen to glanced at their mother who was crying still herself she met your gaze and gave you a warm smile.  
"the guys pulled apart and dean grab your hand again. " mom I want you to meet Y/N " he said "Y/N this is mom " he said you took a deep breath you had never thought you would be meet his mom you were extremely nervous. But that was not necessary she step up in front of you and immediately wrap you in a warm hug .  
" I am so glad to meet you dean has done nothing but talk about you I can see how in love with you he his" she said softly in your ear you pulled back and smiled " I feel the same way" you said she nodded I can tell and I can't be happier " she said . You step back and was pulled back into deans arms. " So Sammy do you want to tell us what happen to your leg? He asked.

the rest of that day was catching everyone up on what had happen . Apparently Amara had known about the bomb that dean had carried inside him . But thanks to Dean she got what she wanted her brother (god) to apologize and then she was ok not bent on destroying the earth.  
Apparently she cured god saved him from dying and was so gratefully to dean that she brought his mom back. You then filled him on how Sam got shot . " so we have a crazy women running around wanting to kills us now that is just great" Dean said  
"can't we have a break to just catch our breath "he said later that evening after he help get his mom settled down in one of the spare bedrooms and Sam was already crashed out in his room from the painkillers he had take after dinner for his leg.  
You guys had gone back into your room and closed the door behind you. " I guess that the craziness didn't get the memo that we saved the world " you said you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck pressing your body into his  
. He wrapped his arms around your waist grinning "you know last night was the worse night I think I have ever had ." you said " I lay here thinking that I would never see you again." you said he leaned down and gave you a soft kiss at first but it quickly deepen and became more intense .  
You groan and tried to pull yourself even closer to him . He bent down and picked you up . You wrapped your legs around his waist Not breaking the kiss . He walked over to the bed and gently laid you down he crawled on top of you . Lifting up just long enough to removed his shirt not taking his eyes off of you. Then he slipped your shirt off and then leaned down and placed soft kisses on your stomach causing you to close your eyes and groan.  
Wiggling a little as the feelings were building up inside you. He started working his kisses up your body lightly grazing over chest with feather soft kisses it was killing you. You reached out running your fingers though his hair . " please come on "you begged him and you heard him chuckle  
" what do you want baby girl" he said softly as he gentle bit your ear. You moaned trying to pull him closer " words baby girl " he said nipping on your ear and one hand gentle squeezing of your breast . " I need you " you managed to get out and was rewarded with his mouth coming down on top of yours .  
He kissed you with so much feeling it took your breath away. Being with him made you forget everything and for awhile that was just perfect.

"Did I tell you I love you " you said a while later rolling over onto your side cuddling up next to him laying your head on his chest his arms coming around you. "you did but I love hearing it "he replied with a grin . "Well I love you " you said again lifting your head up and kissing him softly and he return it .  
You sigh when you pulled away and laid your head back on his chest. You closed your eyes and let yourself relax. There was still un answered questions that you had to look into but for now all was right in the world with Dean alive and holding you in his arms . Everything else would wait. You were just drifting off when you felt him kiss the top of your head softly and whisper "I love you too "


End file.
